dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
February 9, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Maps *New map “Crete” formerly “Mercury” by The0rthopaedicsurgeon winner of the DOI mapping contest. *New work in progress map “Foy”. New & Improved Modes *New and improved cooperative modes **NEW: “Raid” ***In this new mode there are many possible objectives in the area, but three are randomly selected each round. The objectives range from capture points, to assassination targets, to destructible objects such as fuel dumps and artillery batteries. Securing, eliminating, or destroying a target will respawn dead players on your team. **“Stronghold” ***Stronghold has evolved to take advantage of new types of objectives, such as destructible fuel dumps, artillery batteries and officers to assassinate. The mode has been changed to support any number of active objectives within a particular phase, instead of always being two. **“Entrenchment” ***Entrenchment has been changed to focus on one defense position at a time instead of two. This increases the intensity of the mode as the enemies focus on attacking a single position. *New and improved limited life multiplayer modes **NEW: “Firefight” ***Firefight is a highly popular mode from Insurgency which we decided to bring over to Day of Infamy. Teams battle over three objectives and receive reinforcements only after capturing. **NEW: “Intel” ***Intel is a work in progress single life mode where one team must return found intelligence to their home base while the opposing team attempts to intercept them en-route. **“Sabotage” ***First introduced in the last update, the mode has seen balance improvements and now utilizes fuel dumps as the first two objectives, with the final objective being an artillery battery. Fuel dumps are easier to destroy than artillery batteries. There are also now restricted areas, to prevent spawn camping. Performance & Stability Improvements *Texture streaming **Player and weapon textures will now only be loaded on-demand instead of remaining resident in memory resulting in much lower memory usage and increased performance. *Theater specific unit and model loading. **Models, weapons and units will now only be loaded in accordance with the theater on a per map basis to prevent wasted memory usage. *Air support optimization pass to fix stuttering and fps drop. *Implemented D3D9Ex to improve memory usage and improve alt-tabbing speed in full-screen. *Mac paged pool memory defaults to low. *Fixed potential frame stuttering during high audio usage situations. User Experience Improvements *New multiplayer playlists defined by gamemode. **“Battles” featuring sustained modes and 32 players max. ***Offensive ***Frontline ***Liberation **“Special Assignments” featuring limited life modes and 16 players max. ***Firefight ***Sabotage ***Intel *Updated unit & faction menu. *Full overhaul of class & kit menu interface with class-based preset saving of loadouts. These loadouts are saved in Steam Cloud and will sync between computers. *Rank & class icons now visible on the scoreboard. *Class icons now show in the overhead map. *Restricted areas and spawn areas now show on the overhead map. *Improved team and global leaderboards. *Improved load time & animation of ranking progress bar in post round screen. *Improved loading speed of player profile from the profile menu. *Axis team now have German class names. *Improved texture memory usage. Updated Content *New default Canadian unit for Canadian based maps (Ortona and Reichswald). *Major art passes on the following maps. **Dog Red **Saint-Lô **Sicily *Updated objective radio & table models for allied & axis factions. *Updated character art texture pass. *Long sleeve commonwealth soldier variations. *Per class unit and class head variation. *Dynamic slings now added to all weapons supporting the sling attachment. *Motion capture animation for crouch walk & crouch run for certain weapons. *Updates sandbag models. *Updated Sten and STG-44 audio. *Updated M1 Garand, MP40 & Enfield textures. *New 7x and 4x Scopes. Visual Effects & Screen Shaders *New suppression effect **Updated suppression effect including dirt on screen when explosions go off nearby *Explosions on the floor above you now cause dust to emit from the ceiling. *New atmospheric bloom effect *New thickness and translucency maps for characters heads (sub surface scattering). *New two way blending shader. *Post processing colour correction options currently available as cvars. These can be accessed in the console by typing: cl_colorgrade_profile plus a number below. **1 – Off (Default) **1 – Ryan **2 – Black & White **3 – Cinesoft **4 – DOI based sepia **5 – Red **6 – Green **7 – Bleach Bypass Gameplay Improvements *Various class kit balances and tweaks. *Increased the interaction radius between officer & radioman. *Personal and team-wide cooldowns added to the radial fire support system. *MG34 recoil and handling balanced to match its Commonwealth and US Support class counterparts. *Supply crates **Tap once to receive a magazine or equivalent for your weapon. **Hold until the progress bar is full to obtain a full refill and health. Coop Improvements *Reimplemented elite enemies. *Slightly reduced the accuracy of bots with rifles. *Bot ranks will match their difficulty levels; the higher the rank, the harder the enemy. *Improved the “throwback explosive” behavior. Bots will throw back explosives at their visible enemy, or in a random direction if there is none. Bug Fixes *Potential radial menu fix for Mac OSX & Linux, game must be run in full-screen. *Updated commonwealth No77 smoke to No79 smoke. *Destroyable objectives no longer take physics damage. *Smoke grenades landing in water and not detonating no longer cause a cough VO response. *Fixed audio ducking continuing in spectator after death. *The game will no longer continue to prompt the kit menu during the pre-round state. *Fixed Linux servers reporting the incorrect CPU usage in the “stats” command output. Map Changes *Bastogne **Layout adjustments to improve level flow. **Additional optimization. **Updated 3dskybox. **Improved art and lighting in overall map. *Comacchio **Layout adjustments to improve level flow. **Moved destructible wall in the church. **Updated Offensive, Frontline, Liberation. **Fixed several small issues throughout the map. *Dog Red **Major art pass. **Fixed several issues throughout the map. *Ortona **Layout adjustments to improve level flow. **Additional optimization. **Updated offensive. **More polishing. *Reichswald **Adjusted final axis spawn area. **Additional art pass. **Fixed several glitches throughout the map. **Reduced sun brightness. **Updated Liberation **Updated soundscapes *Salerno **More polishing. **Added extra stairs in Offensive A building. *Saint-Lô **Major art pass. **Layout adjustments to improve level flow. **Additional optimization. **Fixed several issues throughout the map. **Updated 3dskybox. *Sicily **More polishing, includes updated 3dskybox. **Moved Frontline Commonwealth start spawn a tad forward. **Fixed numerous flaws throughout the map. Modding *SDK now updated with example maps for new game modes. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes